trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SalineSeaweed
- Dream= }} |caption = %%% S%%%rry's n%%%t g%%%ing t%% d%%% me much g%%%d when I'm eaten and dead!! %%%. ; }} Introduction Her name is Marlyn Dolros. As was previously mentioned, she is quite annoyed today. This is because her MATESPRIT is a GULLIBLE DOPE. He is a SWEET gullible dope, but that fact does not diminish his gullibility, or his dopiness. As such, he has been tricked into believing that the world will end today. She think this is STUPID. As such, she has refused to interact with him further until tomorrow, at which time she plans to stop by his hive to say that she told him so. Then she will probably invite him over for dinner. Despite his gullibility and occasional dopiness, or perhaps because of it, she still pities him very much. Her Trolltag is salineseaweed, and %%%%% she bl%%%ws l%%%ts %%%%f bubbles when she is very excited, or very ann%%%%yed.%%%%%% Personality Marlyn is very fierce in her opinions and convictions. It's nearly impossible to change her mindset or views. She has a short fuse, and never hesitates to speak her mind, especially when she has something snarky or mean to say. Despite her mostly hostile attitude, Marlyn is extremely loyal to those she considers her friends. It should probably be noted, however, that she is a very hard person to befriend. While some might not describe her as having a magnetic personality, she does tend to inspire loyalty, and sometimes even reverence in others. Marlyn is also quite sensible, most of the time. Despite her stubborness, she is intelligent, and can often see through bullshit straight to the heart of an issue. Biography Marlyn Dolros is a seadweller and her hive is located on the ocean floor near the coast. She was solicited regarding Sgrub and the apocalypse it would cause by her Matesprit, Kafkli Skafan. He tried to convince her to play with him and a group of others, including his Moirail. Marlyn, being cynical by nature, was convinced that Kafkli's moirail was pranking him. Acting on this assumption, she refused to play Sgrub. Shortly after she gave Kafkli a definite no regarding the game, he arrived at her underwater hive to kidnap her. Eventually, he succeeded, and brought her back to his hive on the seashore. Marlyn attempted to escape, and was killed by Kafkli's Lusus in the process. Luckily for her, Kafkli kissed her good-bye, and the corpsesmooch awoke her dream self. Derse After her death, Marlyn awoke on a Dersite road, angry and confused. A troll that she had never seen before in her life tried to calm her down, and eventually succeeded by using a psychic power. The psychic troll proceeded to pass out, leaving Marlyn alone on Derse. After that, Marlyn wandered the streets until she was approached by the Draconian Dignitary, who questioned her regarding the disappearance of the Dersite monarchs and their rings. When Marlyn denied any knowledge pertaining to his queries, he knocked her unconscious, and threw her in a jail cell. When Marlyn regained consciousness, she escaped by bribing a dersite guard with a passion fruit she had stored in her sylladex. In exchange for the fruit, he agreed to guide her out of the palace. Before they could make their escape, however, they were caught by a dersite guard squadron. Marlyn again wormed her way out of a sticky situation by bribing the guards with more fruit, gaining their allegiance in the process. GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:RoguestuckCategory:FemaleCategory:Violet BloodCategory:Dameoftime